I Wouldn't Call It Brotherly Love
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Sam cuenta desde su perspectiva cómo comenzó su relación amorosa con Dean.


Muchos dirían que somos un par de enfermos, o que estamos locos... Probablemente sean ambas cosas. No hay cazador que no esté un poco tocado o que no haya vivido situaciones altamente bizarras. No sabría decir cuándo empezó realmente, quizás estuviera ahí toda nuestra vida. A veces pienso que si nuestras vidas hubieran sido de otro modo, si mamá no hubiera muerto, si nuestro padre no nos hubiera carretado de un lado para otro, con ninguna otra compañía más que el uno para el otro la mayor parte de las veces y no hubiéramos empezado a ser cazadores, ésto nunca habría habría siquiera salido a la luz. Hemos estado juntos toda nuestra vida. Puede que... Puede que nuestro amor fraternal se consolidase de otra manera... Dudo que papá sospechase alguna vez de lo que estaba creciendo entre nosotros. Es más, lo dudo tanto que estoy seguro de que murió sin saberlo. Supongo que debería alegrarme de que nunca lo supiera, pero no es alegría, es más bien alivio. Cuando yo tenía quince años y Dean diecinueve empezamos a llevarlo más allá que simplemente tumbarnos juntos en una de las dos camas de las habitaciones dobles de los moteles, hasta que a uno de los dos empezaba a quedarse dormido y entonces se cambiaba para su cama. No me refiero a que lo lleváramos más allá_«_de ese modo», tan solo a que empezamos a dormir juntos. En la misma cama. Primero intentábamos dormir separados. Pero nos faltaba algo, ¿sabes? Nos teníamos al lado, vale, pero no era suficiente. Ambos nos sentíamos... incompletos.

Yo no era inocente. Era un adolescente, por supuesto que no lo era. Sabía lo que sentía y sabía que estaba _mal._ Pero también percibía que Dean se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Él casi nunca habla de sus sentimientos, nunca lo ha hecho, y menos aún lo hacía en aquella etapa suya de rebelde de la vida, ya sabes, era todo un macho. Pero yo lo sabía. Y una mirada sucia de las suyas es difícil de disimular, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano. A mí no me molestaba. A aquella edad teníamos las hormonas revolucionadas, pero ambos sabíamos que ciertas acciones eran sobrepasar límites que teníamos cierto... miedo de sobrepasar.

Durante muchos años, más de lo que fue justo, hubo una creciente tensión sexual no resuelta entre nosotros que, de no ser porque éramos hermanos, los que nos rodeaban habrían empezado a hacer apuestas sobre cuándo finalmente tendríamos sexo. Cuando era un chiquillo de quince o dieciséis años puede que esa tensión no se notase tanto, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando pasé de la mayoría de edad. Me hice más alto, gané músculo y las miradas furtivas de Dean estaban presentes a todas horas. No podía dejar de mirarme, y aunque a mí nunca me importó porque yo también lo miraba a él, era frustrante no poder hacer nada al respecto. Es curioso lo bien que nos sabíamos abstener, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo las semanas antes de que me fuera a la universidad. Él no quería que me fuera, pero, como siempre, no decía nada. No decía nada y supongo que eso fue lo que lo impulsó a besarme por primera vez. No fue mi primer beso, ni el suyo tampoco, pero estoy seguro de que fue el que más significado guarda para mí y para Dean. Me confesó finalmente que no quería que me marchase, que no podía dejarlo solo, que no soportaría que estuviese lejos de él. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Le besé yo también. Llevábamos años queriendo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, cuando empezamos a buscar a papá... Nuestra relación se volvió complicada... Era la misma tensión que cuando éramos adolecentes, pero peor, porque yo sabía lo que Dean quería hacer y a mí me hubiera gustado poder corresponder a sus deseos, pero algo muy fuerte dentro de mí me echaba atrás y me repetía lo perverso que sería hacer algo así con mi propio hermano. No dejaba de insinuarse, pero nunca hacía nada, así que una noche, en un motel me encaré a él, me bajé los pantalones y le dije, "está bien, si tanto quieres hacerlo, ven y métemela por el culo, pero deja de calentarme las pelotas" y por un momento creí que así lo haría, pero solo me contestó, "no, Sam, no es así como quiero que sea." No supe qué decir. Más tarde supe que lo que él quería era hacer el amor conmigo, no simplemente follar, supongo que hay una gran diferencia. Así que lo empujé a la cama y fui yo quien le abrió de piernas y le hizo el amor durante horas. Recuerdo que sonaban los Dire Straits en la radio. Cuando estamos en la cama son los pocos momentos en los que se pone, ya sabes, adorable.

Olvida eso, si supiera que estoy contando ésto me mataría.

Aquella fue nuestra primera vez, al menos entre nosotros. A todo el que nos rodease nuestra relación les parecería una aberración, y no estoy diciendo que no lo supiéramos, porque éramos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero nunca algo tan incorrecto nos hizo sentirnos tan bien. Al menos los primeros años así fue. Cuando Dean se... Cuando Dean se fue al Infierno... Me quedé destrozado. Creí que no lo volvería a ver, ya había dado por sentado que lo había perdido, y por mucho que buscaba maneras de traerlo de vuelta... Había algo dentro de mí que me decía "no hay nada que puedas hacer. Así es la vida, y la de Dean terminó por salvar la tuya. No va a volver." Y entonces un día apareció por la puerta de aquel motel y creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de verle como entonces.

Ambos podemos decir que ir al Infierno y volver cambia a una persona. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero a medida que pasaban los días supe que algo le estaba atormentanto. No me dejaba tocarlo y yo... lo echaba de menos. Nisiquiera quería que lo abrazase mientras dormía y terminamos durmiendo separados de nuevo. Si es que él dormía... Hasta que no me contó lo que le había ocurrido yo me moría por saber qué era lo que le esaba haciendo sufrir, quería ayudarlo, hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarle.

Apenas hemos... En fin, apenas nos hemos acostado juntos desde que volvió. Han pasado años, y no he dejado de quererle tal y como lo he hecho siempre. A veces me acurruco junto a él en la cama y él me rodea y me junta más a su cuerpo, otras veces me da un beso en la mejilla, pero no hemos vuelto a... Fue una especie de acuerdo silencioso. Él sentía que no quería volver a hacerlo y yo lo entendí. Y no me importa. Lo entendí mejor que nunca después de volver yo mismo de ahí abajo. Es muy difícil de explicar el dolor continuo e incesante que sufres... no hay ni día ni noche, te vuelves loco.

No espero que lo entiendas, nadie en su sano juicio aprobaría a la primera una relación de incesto así por las buenas. Pero, a pesar de que los dos nos hemos enamorado de otra gente, a pesar de que hemos tenido chicas fantásticas a nuestros lados, Dean y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, y durante mucho tiempo no conocimos el cariño por parte de otra persona que no fuera el que nos dábamos el uno al otro. Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y yo... también. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

Quiero a mi hermano con toda mi alma y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de idea jamás.


End file.
